


Вещи, которые мне, Гарри Дрездену, больше не позволено делать

by MorrighanofEriu



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu
Summary: Список вещей, которые Гарри больше не дозволено делать. С комментариями самого Гарри и прочих.
Kudos: 3





	Вещи, которые мне, Гарри Дрездену, больше не позволено делать

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things I, Harry Dresden, am no longer allowed to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266921) by [TheLittleMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse). 



> Переведено для WTF The Dresden Files 2017  
> Thanks a lot TheLittleMuse for permission!

1\. Сдавать Мыша напрокат как пони, _даже если он этим наслаждается_.  
_Мыш наверняка хотел бы продемонстрировать своё разочарование. Скажи ему, что он не может этого сделать. Я его останавливать не собираюсь._

2\. Показываться у Томаса в заведении. Это плохо для бизнеса.  
— Если только это не экстренная ситуация или что-то вроде того. Тогда, конечно, можешь зайти и попросить о помощи, Гарри.  
_Я полагал, что я как бы твой «таинственный любовник»?_  
_**Oui, ‘Арри, кое-чей грубый и помятый волосатик не показывается на кое-чьём месте работы.**_

3\. Подделывать подпись Мёрфи.  
— Я понимаю, это экономит много времени, но это незаконно, Гарри.  
_Зануда.  
**Я могу сломать тебе руку в семи местах.**  
Могу ли я зарегистрировать крайне мужественный «ик»?_

4\. Использовать тот пожизненный пропуск в оздоровительный центр, который дал Марконе. Это его встревожит.  
— Насколько я знаю, это отнюдь не лишено смысла, однако, Гарри, пора уже вырасти из этого.  
_А если мне нужно будет вернуться в форму, ещё и окружённому привлекательными девушками?  
**Тогда тебе придётся объяснить свой девушке (любовнице… партнёру… я слишком стар для этого), с чего ты решил отказаться от своего вполне хорошего спортзала, чтобы побыть «в окружении красивых девушек».**  
Ты что, завидуешь?  
**А ты когда-нибудь собирался использовать «оздоровительный центр» для не совсем легальных целей?**  
Нет!  
**Потому должен ли я завидовать?**  
Ла-а-а-а-а-адно. Они были весьма привлекательны.  
**Прекрати вести себя как ребёнок и дразнить Марконе. Вали давай обратно в нормальный спортзал и займись рукопашкой.**_

5\. Посещать фанатские конвенты в костюме джедая и показывать «джедайские штучки».  
_Ой да ладно. Было же весело. Кроме того, не я один ходил там с настоящим световым мечом!  
Я им не пользовался! Я хотел сказать, один раз я его достал, но это всё было только для детей! Детей!  
**/вздох/**_

6\. Подстрекать молодых чародеев к облачению в мантии из «Гарри Поттера», когда проводятся собрания Белого Совета.  
_ГРИФФИНДОР РУЛИТ!  
**Карлос, иди отсюда, тебе уже не помочь.**  
Между прочим, у Мерлина было очень забавное лицо. У него вообще не было понятия, что тут происходит. Он точно не читал книгу, написанную ещё в прошлом веке._

7\. Спрашивать вампиров, почему они не сверкают.  
_**Некоторые твои выпады заходят слишком далеко, Гарри.**  
Прости, Томас. Но я же видел как-то раз, как ты искришься.  
**Это был просто спрей с блёстками!**_

8\. Давать Мэгги маленький кожаный пыльник, _вне зависимости от того, насколько мило это выглядит_.  
_Протестую, она выглядит прелестно. Если вы этого не видите, мне крайне вас жаль.  
**Слишком поздно. Она ужасно любит это пальто. Господа, мы получили мини-Дрездена в свои руки.**  
Ха!_

9\. В стиле магистра Йоды речь вести, Молли обучая.

10\. Петь «Отпусти и забудь» рядом с Мэб.  
_Согласен. Это было смешно, но один раз. Owie._

11\. Создавать музыкальную группу под названием «Ники и Монетоголовые».  
— Писать множество песен о том, как же _грустно_ на самом деле быть Падшим.  
— _Особенно_ если поблизости находится Майкл.  
_**Клянусь, одним прекрасным днём я попросту конфискую эту гитару.**  
Но что тогда скажет доктор Баттерс? Она же необходима для моего восстановления…  
Доктор Баттерс хотел бы обратить внимание, что будет придерживаться нейтралитета в этом конфликте, и напоминает всем и каждому, что он всё-таки не врач!_

12\. Якобы случайно напоминать Моргану о времени, когда ты _совершенно легально_ ворвался на динозавре-зомби по имени Сью в разгар сражения. Это его нервирует.  
_Но ведь напоминание Моргану о том, что у него нет божественных прав и он может ошибаться, а ещё – что он фактически обязан мне жизнью из-за кое-каких шатких лазеек и «серой» магии – одна из немногочисленных маленьких радостей, что есть у меня в жизни.  
**Хосс, сколько раз я говорил тебе о том, что необходимо говорить на правой стороне Совета? И о твоих поддразниваниях при каждом удобном случае? И что это никак не поможет?**  
Они всё равно никогда не переменят своё мнение обо мне. Я мог бы спасти их задницы трижды, а они всё ещё думают, что я – эдакий затаившийся Дарт Вейдер._

13\. Спрашивать Привратника о выигрышных номерах лотереи на следующей неделе.  
— Проклинать всё на свете, когда поймёшь, что он таки дал тебе правильный ответ, только вот крайне, крайне, _крайне_ неоднозначный.  
_Не думаю всё-таки, чтобы он возражал. Ну то есть я хочу сказать, он и правда сказал мне цифры после всего этого. Правда, не таким образом, чтобы я мог это понять. Будем считать, что это был своего рода урок.  
**И ты что, чему-то научился?**  
Наверное. И, кажется, я выясню, что это было год спустя, если считать с этого момента. Ну, или он просто так пошутил. В этом весь Рашид._

14\. Говорить Ларе, что у неё что-то застряло между зубов.  
_Вообще-то, у неё ПРАВДА что-то застряло между зубов.  
**Лжец.**_

15\. Напиваться с Баттерсом, а потом бегать по улицам и вопить: «Полька никогда не умрёт!»  
_Я правда не помню, чтобы случалось что-нибудь подобное.  
Видишь, Баттерс говорит, что этого никогда не было. Значит, этого никогда и не происходило._

16\. Забывать про день рождения Мёрфи.  
— Если только всё не катится к чертям и нам не приходится спасать мир. Тогда всё нормально.  
— Но хотя бы поздравительная открытка. Или что-то в этом роде. Может быть.  
_Это… был твой день рождения? Почему ты не предупредила меня, когда всё это вдруг внезапно наступает?  
**Я не обязана.**  
Ты попросту забыл, не так ли?  
**Я просто говорю, что было бы неплохо, если бы хоть один из нас об этом помнил.**  
Ты никогда про мой день рождения не вспоминаешь.  
**Вспоминаю! Я сделала тебе (ужасно незаконно) бумаги на служебную собаку в прошлом году. Кроме того, обычно в Хэллоуин у нас тут всё катится в ад, что делает всё гораздо сложнее.**  
Засчитываю. Мыш любит свою «форму», кстати. Нам нужно сделать… что-нибудь, наверное._

17\. Бургер Кинг не считается подходящим местом для свиданий.  
_Король не оставит этот выпад просто так.  
**С королём можно договориться. В следующий раз выбираю я.**  
Ну и прекрасно._

18\. Шутить в стиле «В СССР…», если рядом Саня.  
_**Надо показать будет тебе, как дела в России делаются.**  
Мы ведь всегда были такими замечательными друзьями, Саня. Мне больно это слышать.  
**Образование – это полезно для души, Гарри.**_

19\. Обращаться к Моргану как «Инспектор Жавер».  
_**Я и не знал, что тебе нравятся мюзиклы, Гарри. SI будет поражён.**  
На самом деле я книгу прочёл._

20\. Обращаться к Белому совету как к «Совету Элронда»

21\. Жаловаться, что «магия работает не так» во время ночи игр. Мы это знаем. А теперь будь хорошим варваром и ломай вещи.  
_Честно говоря, я полагаю, что понял, как лучше рассчитывать магию в игре, исходя из того, что Гарри говорит о том, как она работает.  
**Баттерс, заткнись!**  
Моя иметь могучие мускулы. Моя любить человека-джедай. Моя думать, человек-джедай надо говорить свои идеи. Моя хотеть слушать.  
**Господи, теперь этому конца-края не будет.**_

22\. Просто… стараться не взрывать всё вокруг? Ну хоть немного. Попытаться? Ну хоть один раз обойтись без повреждения всего вокруг, пожалуйста.  
_Знаешь, это не так часто случается по моей вине, как люди об этом говорят. Правда. Честно._

23\. Умирать. Опять.  
_Знаешь, я как бы всё равно однажды умереть думаю.  
**Дрезден.**  
Да, Кэррин, обещаю, что постараюсь не умирать. И ты пообещай мне, что постараешься не умирать тоже.  
**Обещаю.**_

Подписано. _Гарри Дрезден._


End file.
